Pour que survive l'amour
by Hitsujiko
Summary: Tellement séprare les deux mondes que sont l'époque de Kagome et celle d'Inu yasha... voici je vous propose une fin alternative à celle que l'on imagine souvent. Oneshot


**Pour que survive l'amour**

Assis dans la pénombre, un homme s'y reposait visiblement mal au point. Le sang coulait lentement sur son corps, c'est alors que doucement un mouchoir vient s'imbiber du sang ne laissant qu'une légère marque de sillage.

Appliquant doucement des bandages sur la blessure de l'homme, on pouvait distinguer une deuxième silhouette. Celle d'une jeune femme. Légèrement blesser, elle aidait son ami à se remettre de son combat. Le combat du bien contre le mal, celui ou même lorsque les espoirs semble mince et que l'on doute, on à foi de croire que le bien l'emportera sur le mal.

Plus loin encore deux personnes reposaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Les évènements de la veille et l'impression de perdre ceux auquel on tient avait forcé une douce déclaration. Dormant paisiblement bercer par le vent, heureux.

Dans l'herbe haute y reposait aussi une petite chatte et son ami le renardeau. S'ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'âme sœur, ils avaient gagné un fidèle compagnon et puis il restait toute une nouvelle vie pour trouver la personne élue.

Soupirant les yeux fixant le vide, un homme aux oreilles de chien, aux cheveux couleur d'argent et aux yeux d'ambre réfléchissait à ce que le future lui réservait mais aussi à ce qui adviendrait de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La perle de Shikon, source de tout le malheur mais aussi de joyeuse rencontre, celle d'amis mais aussi la rencontre de celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

De son coté, la belle aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux sombres songeait aussi à la même chose, après tout quand elle l'avait rencontré ne voulait-il pas devenir démon… mais maintenant ? Finalement, doucement elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil et glissa dans les bras de son bien-aimer.

Voici comment était gravé dans ça mémoire la nuit après la bataille. Bien sur depuis bien des choses avaient changé. Sango et Miroku vivaient désormais en semble, Shippo était reparti voir une ancienne amie. Mais elle… était encore là… pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle savait que sa place n'était plus dans ce monde. Le cœur lui serra à cette idée, pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste. Reprendre quelqu'un quelle lui avait présenté.

Lorsque le mi-démon arriva, il trouva Kagome assise sur le rebord du puits les yeux dans le vide presque sans âme. S'approchant à pas lent, il murmura son nom comme pour la sortir de son rêve éveiller. Levant la tête Kagome fixa Inu yasha dans les yeux sans rien dire…elle n'en avait pas besoin il avait compris et elle le savait.

Doucement le hanyo se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Sans qu'elle le veuille, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et repoussa gentiment le jeune homme en le repoussant par le torse. Kagome regarda une dernière fois Inu yasha dans les yeux. Ces yeux à elle étaient pleins de larme, des larmes de souffrance. Voyant cela Inu yasha sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, pourquoi celle qu'il aimait souffrait-elle ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer les larmes de Kagome avec son pouce puis la serra dans ses bras. Ce qu'il ignorait était que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Toujours dans ses bras, Kagome lui dit tout bas;

« Je t'aime Inu yasha… je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours »

Puis se dégagent de l'étreinte de celui qui avait conquit son cœur, elle tourna les talons et les yeux ruisselants de larmes, sauta une dernière fois dans le puits. Inu yasha surpris voulu partir à sa poursuite et sauta lui aussi dans le puits mais rien ne se fit, le puits ne l'amènerait pas plus loin.

Réalisant qu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait, il ne put s'empêcher de crié son nom… puis baissant les yeux cacher par le noir, il creusa de ses mains le fond du puits mais rien n'y fit puis il murmura;

« Pourquoi, rien ne devait se passer ainsi… Kagome, je t'aime, revient ! s'il…s'il vous plait revient moi… »

Mais elle ne revient pas, elle était partie pour de bon… de l'autre coté du puis, une jeune fille en pleure toujours à genoux sur le sol humide ne put retenir ses larmes…

« Je suis désoler Inu yasha mais je… je pouvais pas vivre là-bas et toi pas ici… notre destin est… »

Ne finissant pas sa phrase encore une larme coula sur sa joue ainsi que sur celle du hanyo… puis chacune de leur coté, les larmes tombèrent sur le sol séparé par tout un monde.

**FIN** 24/ 09/ 05


End file.
